Silver and Gold
by pokeprince
Summary: Silver wasn't supposed to fall in love.But he did and he fell in love with the hot stud Gold.How will he tell Gold and if he does how will Gold react.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so tell me what you think because feed back would really and have an awesome day:)**

Chapter one:Thoughts

 _Silvers pov_

I wasnt supposed to fall in love with a guy, I just wasn't I should have a nice girlfriend maybe a house or an apartment, _well I have an apartment but I dont have him._ Yes im gay I shouldn't be I should like girls but I dont,nobody knows except blue she's like my best friend I tell her everything I really want Gold to know but I can't really tell him that because he's the one i'm in love with.

As i'm brushing my hair i finally think to myself _fuck it_ so I get up and i decided to dress casual i put on my black jacket with blue jeans i'm trying to take as much time as possible but I find my find myself walking to New Bark Town I live in Cherrygrove so its not a long walk I reach New Bark Town I get the courage to walk up to the door and I hear myself knocking on the door and his mom answers _thank the heavens my nerves are shot im glad it wasn't Gold_ "can I help you" she says." yea is Gold around" I say trying not to have a nervous breakdown he's upstairs and who are you" "im Silver" I say as I extend my hand to her "you're really cute with your maroon hair she says" "thanks" I say trying not to blush but I know my cheeks are red.I finally get out of that conversation and I head upstairs _how in the hell do i tell him that i've been in love with him since we met 5 years ago. he will probably hate me forever._

"Gold,Gold are you here" I yelled but not too loud "Yea i'm in here" Gold yells back. so i walk into his room and hes on his computer _he looks so cute with that hat on and how his hair sticks threw it it's so adorable_ he says "what do you want Silver"which brings me back down to earth "umm how have you been"I say trying to avoid the real reason i'm here "pretty good actually what about you" "im doing really good actually you catch any good pokemon" I say trying to start a conversation "yes actually got a kecleon from the hoenn region someone traded me for it it's really rare" _he's so cute I just wish I could kiss him right now_ "thats awesome" I say which I really do think it's awesome "yea I guess "Gold says.

"Hey Gold"

"Yea Silver"

"I have to tell you something"

 **Don't don't you just love cliffhangers i'm so thinking about doing Golds pov to what do you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys ive decided to make another chapter. Hope you enjoy**

 **and i'm gonna do Gold's pov and i think i might switch mid chapter so i think it will make the story better to get the feelings from both characters know what im saying btw i dont own pokemon i wish i did but sadly i don't**

Chapter 2 I Think He Likes Me

 _Gold's pov_

"i have to tell you something"

When he said that the seriousness in his voice made it sound important "what is it Silver"

"I..I..like..the lovely weather we've been having" _I know he's lying he sounded so serious_ "umm yea the weather has been great" i'm gonna go" silver said and he kinda ran out of the house so I chased after I finally caught up to him he almost made it I caught him which knocked us both down and I was on top of him. "Hey are you alright" I said "yea im fine I don't want to talk about it" and he pushed me off and he kept running I tried yelling his name but he said "leave me alone" and so I did. As i'm walking home i'm thinking _why did he run off like that. Maybe there's something wrong_ I was so busy in my thoughts I ran into a pole "oops" I said and when I made it home I went up stairs to think about this more.

As i'm lying in bed i'm thinking _what did he say before he ran away hmm well he said "I" but then he paused and kinda stuttered but the was he was acting he looked like he was gonna haveva nervous he said "like" afterwards but what does he like because we all know he didnt actually mean the he likes something …_ Or someone,thats it Silver likes someone but who couod it pretty sure its not Blue shes like his who could it be and why did he come to me. " _OMG" I yelled think Silver likes….. why me and plus I didn't even know silver was gay or bi but I guess I could see that with his really long dashing red hair and he hasn't had a girlfriend for the five years i've known idk if I feel the same way I mean yea my feelings for guys have been increasing so I think i'm i'm not sure maybe I should go talk to him._

 _Silvers pov_

As im crying into this pillow i'm thinking _why did I do that i shouldn't have even tried he was gonna hate me i feel so stupid what am i gonna do. So I call Blue_ to sob to her about what happened

"Silver everything will work out i'm sure of it and you shouldn't have chickened out I gotta go make babies just kidding but I will talk to you later Silv bye" and I hung up the phone and my mom yelled up "hey Silver your friend is here and he is coming up" "ok mom" _hmm wonder who that is maybe it's Gold no I doubt that_ "hey" I hear a rather familiar voice coming from the doorway and my heart jumped.A very sexy Gold looking at me with his beautiful golden color eyes."Hey Silver can we talk" "yea we can talk,about what" I said hoping he wasn't gonna say what I think he's gonna say."Why did you storm off earlier" he said _oh crap maybe i should tell him what have I got to lose if he's really my friend he will stay my friend_

"Gold I have to tell you something" "what is it Silver" and he got closer too me."Gold this is hard for me to tell years ago when we met I knew right then and there you were the were always there to help me and your so nice to me and your so beatiful and the way you looked at me and what im trying to say is I really really really like yo.. I was cut of by him kissing me it was how I imagined it,how I dreamt it his lips on mine made my heart do sommersalts it was amazing."wow" I said as he pulled away and I put my fingers right where his lips said "Silver will you be my boyfriend" words couldnt even come out I just jumped up and wrapped my arms aroumd his neck and kissed him softly."Tommorow me and you will go out on our first date" Gold said to me and he said his goodbyes because he had to go to to the gym.I closed my door and I started jumping up in down like a girl _well my plan back fired but honestly in the best way possible._

 **Tell me what you guys think because your feedback will really help because this is my first fanfiction**


End file.
